Where You Lead
by girlfrommars
Summary: Rory is in Washington D.C. and gets a pleasant surprise-visit from a friend. R/J.
1. Chapter 1

By Laurie kickass_grrl@hotmail.com Spoilers: Every episode before the 2nd season finale, I guess. this is what would happen during the summer if I could control the universe. Hell that would be fun! Summary: Rory is in Washington D.C. and gets a pleasant surprise visit from a friend. Rating: only PG 13 (yet) Content: Kissing, of course Pairing: Rory and Jess and maybe I'll include some L/L later on. we'll see. Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB (Thank God for them!)  
  
  
  
Where You Lead  
  
By Laurie  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The conference had finished an hour late, leaving Rory half asleep, her head heavily resting on Paris' shoulder. Every day they had had to wake up early -even earlier then they had to when they got up on a normal Chilton day- to attend dreadfully long environmental or political conferences, led by old, washed-up wannabe politicians who clearly didn't care. It wasn't that Rory didn't find it interesting or rewarding, she just felt that this was not the quiet and peaceful- away-from-Stars-Hollow-time she expected to be spending. After her painful discussion with Dean and the "avoiding Jess game" she had played for the 5 days that went by after their kiss and before she left, she was glad at the time to be leaving the town for the summer, even if it meant she wouldn't see her mother for a whole six weeks. The trip was almost over and Rory was now thrilled at the idea to be home again. She missed Lorelai. She missed Lane, her Grandparents, neighbours and oddly enough, she missed Kirk. But above everything else, she missed Luke's coffee. Every morning, she woke up with even the faintest hope to be perked up by a burning hot cup of the addictive beverage. After the conference, she ran to her room, not waiting for her friend, and got up the nerves to call Luke. As the phone rang on the line, she wished Jess wouldn't answer. Even with all the free time she had had, late at night, to think about their situation, she always succeeded to find something else to think about.  
  
- Yello? asked the familiar grumpy voice who answered the phone.  
  
- Luke!!!  
  
- Hey kid, how are you? Are you calling form Washington?  
  
- Yeah I am. How are you?  
  
- I'm good, very good. Your mom told you we're talking now, right?  
  
- Yeah. Thank God. Do you think she would've been able to survive through the summer without me AND caffeine?  
  
- That would be a Fear Factor worthy situation.  
  
- Agree. So. talking about coffee. Hum. I had this crazy idea.  
  
- Ah no! Don't tell me you're blind from the lack of it, too. Your mom has already tried unsuccessfully the trick on me last year.  
  
- No. My eyes are perfectly fine, I think it's my elbow. It's twitchy and I can't control it anymore.  
  
- Ok, I'll stop you right now! What do you need Rory?  
  
- Well, I was thinking you could FedEx me some of your good good coffee beans.  
  
- Well I'm flattered that my coffee is so irreplaceable, really. And I do owe you. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you might be the reason for Jess' return, and why he's been working so hard lately, staying out of trouble.  
  
- Hum. I don't know. Do you have a pen and a paper, for the address?  
  
(While she says this, Jess has come down the stairs, into the diner)  
  
- Jess, can you give me this pad? Okay got it, what is it Rory?  
  
Jess couldn't help smiling. Rory had called; she was on the phone right now, with his uncle. His stomach suddenly started aching from all the feelings he had tried to bottle up in her absence.  
  
- Room number? Okay, perfect! I think you should get this in two or three days.  
  
- Oh! One last thing Luke. Hows. Kirk?  
  
- Well Babette is watching your house everyday so he doesn't get too close to your mom or your house while you're gone, so don't worry.  
  
- I wasn't worried, I was just wondering how he was doing.  
  
- Oh. well I'm sure he's fine.  
  
- Yeah but now I'm worried. God! Tell my mom I'll call her tonight, so she's not jealous I called you and not her. But it's for coffee, she'll understand!  
  
- Will do. Bye Ror!  
  
- Bye Luke, thanks!  
  
Should she believe Luke, had she tamed Jess' fiery temper? She somehow wished that he stayed how he was, it was after all the reason she had been so attracted to him. But maybe he had come back for her. When she thought of that possibility, she had troubles breathing normally and felt as if she was about to throw up. This was how he made her feel. When she heard Luke pronounce his name, when he called him, her heart had sunk. She missed Jess so much. Their conversations, their silences, the looks they secretly exchanged. She felt better when she thought that she would see him in less than 10 days. And that she would probably brake up with Dean. Fully, this time. Definitely. Before her departure, she had managed to make him agree on this break situation they were now in. They would spend the summer apart to think about their relationship. She felt so guilty when she told him that, because she knew deep inside that for her, there was no relationship anymore. It wasn't worth it to even reconsider it. She didn't love Dean anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory's Hotel reception desk.  
  
-The Delta Inn, this is Michel, how can I help you?  
  
-Your name is Michel, are you kidding me? Jess said, trying not to burst into laughter.  
  
- No. Why would I? I have a very beautiful name.  
  
-Yes, yes. Of course, I'm sorry.  
  
- So what is this call in reference to? said the clerk, warming up.  
  
- Ah, yes. I'm Luke Danes and I'm sending a package to a woman named Rory Gilmore, in room 273. It should be there in 2 or 3 days.  
  
- 273, Gilmore, 2-3 days. Noted.  
  
- Yes, and I would appreciate it, when you receive the package, if you could keep it for a while with you, until someone picks it up to give it Miss Gilmore himself. His name is Jess Mariano.  
  
- Mariano. Okay, there should be no problem. When will Mr Mariano be there to pick up the package?  
  
- In three days, no more, no less.  
  
- All right, everything should be in order.  
  
- Thank you so much Michel. Have a nice day.  
  
And with that, Jess hung up. He copied the address of the hotel and the room number and quickly went up the stairs to start packing. He was going to see Rory.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paris, Meet me in the lobby at 1:15 today Convention @ 1:45, but we'll need coffee, first! Your devotee, future Harvard alumni, coffee addicted VP friend, Rory  
  
P.S. Wow, my signature was longer than my message!  
  
He couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw the note hung on their hotel room door. It was 1:05. With the FedExed package in his hand, Jess started walking back down the hallway, to the elevator.  
  
When he got out the elevator, at the first glance, he noticed her through the wide and crowded lobby. She was walking towards the centre of the room, towards him, unknowingly. He smiled broadly when her eyes met his.  
  
  
  
She stopped walking. Not only because she was in shock, but also because seeing him smile made her feel weak. Not in a bad way however, she was just unable to move. He rarely smiled, and when he did, she was the only person present. He didn't smile when she was with her mom or with Lane, and even less when Dean was there. He smirked a lot, though, in the presence of Bag Boy.  
  
- JESS!  
  
- So they call me, he said, still smiling.  
  
- Oh my god! What are you doing here? I missed you SO much! Is that my coffee? How is Luke? You're in Washington? Oh MY GOD! Jess!  
  
And with that, she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
- Wow, is that what coffee deprivation does to you? I mean, I saw how your mom was when she and Luke were in that fight, but she never hugged me like that! So you missed me?  
  
- Yeah, I did, she said slowly.  
  
- Well. so did I.  
  
- You did? And with that she smiled to herself. So. Why did you come here?  
  
- You didn't say Good Bye, he replied, waiting to see red flush her cheeks.  
  
- Oh yeah. That reason. A classic. Best Excuses Book worthy, isn't it?  
  
- Only if it's sincere. I know you were, and I can say I am. You didn't say Good Bye when you left, he repeated.  
  
- Right. Well, I was really confused, I'm sure you can understand.  
  
- I can, actually. I went through the same thing with my friends when I left New York.  
  
- Your friends, huh?  
  
- Yeah, my friends. I hope I didn't deceive you with my lack of originality for my reason for being here. Did you copyright that line?  
  
- Deceive me? Jess, you could never deceive me. Well maybe if you started listening to Creed or if you grew a beard. How overdone was that, this year! Beards. Silly things!  
  
- Well I never succeeded growing any kind of facial hair "do", and as for Creed, I think you know that's humanly impossible.  
  
- Indeed!  
  
- So I could never deceive you? Even if I boldly kissed you, right here, in the middle of this crowded lobby, while you are still "officially" with that boyfriend of yours?  
  
- Do I really need to answer your question?  
  
Jess smiled at her subtle approbation and circled her with his lean arms and pressed his lips against hers. Electricity lit their tense bodies and it was as if the kiss had waked them from a long trance. As she took Jess' head in her hands and pulled him closer, Rory parted her lips and kissed him more fiercely and passionately than she ever kissed Dean. They needed this, they needed each other after all the time they had spent denying it. They knew it and this kiss had even more signification then the first kiss they had exchanged five weeks ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paris had entered the lobby at 1:10 and opened her newly bought book right away. When she saw them, she knew they needed much privacy, and time. Rory never did talk about Jess during the long conversations they had shared in their free time in D.C., but Paris, who usually didn't have a clue about relationships, love and other similar matters, knew he was the one on her friend's mind. Not Dean, not Tristan. No, it was the guy with whom she shared tastes in books and movies, the guy that understood and loved her little quirks, the one with whom she could have strictly sarcastic conversations without confusing him. They shared dreams. They were attracted to each other. How in the whole could Paris have detected all of this before Rory even did herself? "Rory Gilmore, oblivious of the effect she has on people!" That naïve young girl she had grown to like within those long days they had spent together. That young girl who was till kissing Jess in the lobby after. 27 minutes! She got up and went up to them.  
  
  
  
- Hum. Sorry to interrupt, but while you two were making out, I had time to read Jonathan Livingston the Seagull. All of it. I know it's short, but still. Now, I know this is big, it will probably be Stars Hollow's newsletter front page tomorrow, but meanwhile, we have a convention to attend to. Jess, hi. It's really nice to see you today! Rory, come on.  
  
Paris took Rory's hand and dragged her away from Jess. He barely had time to mouth, "I'll be in your room" before the two girls were out of the lobby.  
  
  
  
- Rory! Snap out of it, Paris whispered, this lecture is important. Listen up; they're talking about Ivy League schools.  
  
- Right! I should take notes, shouldn't I?  
  
- Yes! And stop smiling. Everyone knows how you feel about Harvard, but with that kind of smile, you can't fool anybody. Just one last question before we start paying attention, what does it mean?  
  
- Oh God! I don't know! Well obviously, I like him and, well, I think he likes me too, I guess, maybe, if you-  
  
- Duh! Of course he does! But, you and Dean.  
  
- I'll call him tonight. I can't live a lie. Even if nothing concrete happens between Jess and me, I still don't think it's right if I stay with Dean.  
  
- How moral! You need to start giving Dr. Phil some lessons.  
  
- You know, he's not that moral. His principles are very questionable. Weird little man.  
  
- Whatever. Let's just not talking about your little thing and get back to this. But by the way, I think it's great.  
  
And quickly, Paris ran to the front row and sat down, leaving Rory beaming with joy, trailing off behind.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2

By Laurie kickass_grrl@hotmail.com Spoilers: Every episode before the 2nd season finale, I guess. this is what would happen during the summer if I could control the universe. Hell that would be fun! Summary: Rory is in Washington D.C. and gets a pleasant surprise visit from a friend. Rating: only PG 13 (yet) Content: Kissing, of course Pairing: Rory and Jess and maybe I'll include some L/L later on. we'll see. Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB (Thank God for them!)  
  
  
  
Where You Lead  
  
By Laurie  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
While the coffee was brewing, he realized how Rory would appreciate what he was doing. The hotel room was filled with that warm and homey smell of Luke's in the morning. He knew how much she missed Stars Hollow, her home and her loved ones. Jess remembered all the efforts she had made to make Stars Hollow feel like home to him when he arrived from the city that never sleeps, and he thought it would only make sense to do the same for Rory. Looking around the room, he smiled, content. He knew he did the right thing, coming to Washington to visit this girl that was reading 5 books at the same time, that had pictures of her parents on her bedside table, right beside an anthology of the British punk scene of the 70's. Open magazines and their cutout pictures were spread all over her messy hotel bed. The huge marble desk had been divided in two. Paris' side had been organized maniacally and she probably measured the space between objects he thought, nodding and smiling. Rory's side was a little bit messy, but in an organized way. Post-Its with irrelevant messages as well as important ones were stuck all over her books and boxes. "To Kill a Mockingbird on TV tonight, tape it" was written on one, "Pick up Luke's heavenly coffee at desk" said another. "Call Dean tonight" said a third one. Jess' heart tightens a little bit. Jess had learned that Rory and him were on a break one day, overhearing one of Luke and Lorelai's conversations, over the counter, but he still felt that Dean would always have an important place in Rory's heart. He wasn't jealous of that but it made him wonder how big his own spot in her heart was. When that thought slipped his mind to be replaced by" Where will I find mugs?", the door swung open.  
  
  
  
- I knew I smelled real coffee! Rory shouted.  
  
- I can believe the effect coffee has on you! Gilmore, you are a freak, Paris said, sighing.  
  
- That's exactly what I keep saying. Hey you, Jess whispered closer to Rory to distract her from the coffee maker.  
  
- Hi! I can't believe you did this for me. Jess.  
  
As they stared deeply into each other's eyes, thankful, Paris sighed louder.  
  
- Ok! Over with the love fest in presence of other people. Jess, where has your masculine ego gone? Don't you have pride? You are so whipped! As she quickly slipped the last sentence, she grabbed her book and purse and exited the hotel room. When the door was closed, she yelled: "I wont eat with you tonight, I got myself a meeting with a former Harvard student today. be back at around midnight, ok Stepmother?"  
  
- Whatever, Rory yelled back, giggling.  
  
Turning back her attention to the man that was holding her dangling hand, she smiled genuinely.  
  
- Coffee!  
  
- Oh God! Here it goes. And to think I am the reason for this hysteria.  
  
- Ah, hum! Luke sent this at my request for your information, young man.  
  
- Yes, but I made it. And there is a special way to make Luke's coffee. You did know we put tobacco leaves in it, right?  
  
- Oh, shut up and pour me a cup, diner boy!  
  
- "Comin' right up" Jess replied, impersonating his uncle. But where are the mugs, he asked, breaking off character.  
  
- In that cupboard. So, you want the Grand Tour? It's not really big. Did you see the color of the bathroom, though? It's so pretty! It's turquoise! And I put some seashells beside the bath, and-  
  
- You've been watching Trading Spaces, haven't you?  
  
- Of course I have! Only decent reruns on TV during summer. - You got lucky with that turquoise though. Can you imagine if it would've been brown? I don't think the hotel likes it when clients paint their rooms.  
  
Rory giggled as she took her first sip of the coffee she had longed for so long. She let out a long sigh and sat at the end of her large bed.  
  
- Sweet heavens! I didn't remember how good this tasted!  
  
As she let out a loud moan, Jess looked at her, smiling. She semeed genuinely happy. He felt relieved because he had expected her to be more distant and cold with him, because of his surprise arrival.  
  
- You know, maybe we should talk.  
  
Rory was startled, she looked up from her warm cup of coffee and met his glaze. Rarely he seemed so vulnerable and unsure of himself.  
  
- Okay. About what Jess?  
  
- Well, about us...instantly, he regretted using that word.  
  
- Us, there is an us? Ummm... And as Jess was about to get defensive and find an excuse for his slip-out, Rory smiled.  
  
- Us. That sounds good. Okay. What about us, Jess?  
  
- Well, Dean.  
  
- Yeah?  
  
- You still talk to him? Don't you? I thought you guys were on a break.  
  
- No, we don't talk. We haven't spoken to each other since I left Stars Hollow.  
  
- Rory, Jess started uncomfortably, I saw a note on your desk that said you had to call him, tonight.  
  
- Yes. That's true. I have to call him tonight. Today was the limit I had set for myself. Today is the day I had to decide if I stay with him, or not. And even before you showed, I had made up my mind.  
  
- You have?  
  
- Yes. I'm not in love with Dean anymore, Jess. If I'm true to myself, and to him, I have to stop this thing right away. I know he feels the same, but we are just too afraid to end our relationship. This was our first love, but I'm now ready for other things, whatever life has in store for me. A diner boy maybe, or a young James Dean minus the motorcycle.  
  
- Are you sure?  
  
- Terrifyingly so. She grabbed him at the waist and brought his body over hers and kissed him passionately. After a moment, she stopped.  
  
- I still have to call him tonight you know.  
  
- Yeah, he trailed off. You want some privacy?  
  
- Actually, I would appreciate if you stayed with me, while I talk to him. To give me some courage.  
  
- Sure, no problem.  
  
Rory picked up the phone on the end table, settled in a comfortable position on the bed while Jess nestled his head on hear stomach. As she dialed with her right hand, he left hand slid through Jess' dark, silky hair.  
  
- Hello? Said a familiar and tired voice on the phone.  
  
- Dean. Hi, it's Rory.  
  
- Oh, hi, how are you?  
  
- I'm doing well, you?  
  
- I'm okay. Why are you calling?  
  
- Dean. This is so hard. I don't think we should be together no more. We shouldn't be a couple. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to realize this.  
  
- It's okay Rory, Dean paused for a moment. I didn't want to let go either. I guess this was inevitable.  
  
- Yes. I'm really sorry, you know. It just doesn't feel right anymore.  
  
- I know, it's okay honey, hum, Rory.  
  
- Yeah. Ok. Thank you Dean. I'll see you in a while.  
  
- Okay, Good Bye. Rory hung up and dropped her head backwards. She sighed and a teardrop fell on her cheek. Jess wiped it off with his fingers, only brushing the surface of her delicate warm skin. She smiled to him.  
  
- I think I should call my mother. She needs updates.  
  
- Are you going to her that I'm here?  
  
- If I'm logical and tell her that I broke up with Dean and that you came here to see me in the same conversation, you can expect to be hung to a tree when you return Stars Hollow.  
  
- Right. Well I'll go take a shower while you call her, ok?  
  
- Ok, thank you.  
  
She looked at him getting up and silently make his way to the bathroom. When she heard the bath water running, she started dialing.  
  
-Howdy, you have reached the Gilmore residence. Neither Rory nor myself are home for the moment. Yes, you could leave a message, but we might laugh at your poor performance at doing so in your back. So why don't you call back? Huh? Just kidding. Okay, this is the beep.  
  
- Oh, great, the machine. Mom, this is Rory, your daughter, remember, the one who inherited your cynical sense of humor and nice tooshy. Hum, I just called to say that, well I broke it off with Dean. He agreed, we'll be all right, and. that's it. I'll call you later. Love you. 


End file.
